Emotional Ties
by Faith's Eternal Melody
Summary: Keseci Azien is going to rip Soul Socidy apart from the inside out for killing the only person she held dear to her heart. With a name change, no one would ever know... or would they? M for yaoi/ blood/ languge. Review if of you want to see another chap.


_**Just a random back story that I thought up. At the time it is now (5- 13- 11), this is something I have thought up and if some other fans have already done this consept, it is without my knowing. The reason for saying this is that, a few years back, I created a character that I thought had an origanl back story. Oh how wrong I was! It turned out that every Bleach fan chracter creater has thought of it before and most don't know that the consept is natural for all bleach fan chracter creaters. But, I thought no one would have thought of THIS consept and thats where this fanfic came from, I'm to lazy and really don't want to cheak the message boreds to find out. Laters!**_

_"That's the 25th beating this week, right Keseci?"_

_"Yeah, he's been really brutil latly. Maybe he's just streased because of- Ah, damnit Grimmjow!"_

_"Sorry, Keseci. I'm trying to be gentle." the teal haired espada said appoligeticly as he set the thread and neddle down on the nearby table. "I'm done, I did my best to close the wondes."_

_"Thank you." The red head said, "Promise me you won't get cought up in the fight, Grimmjow. Your the only one I care about losing." she lighted her frowned slightly to make herself seem less serious and worried the she was._

_"Kinda random order there. But sure, if that's what you want." He answered rubbing the back of his head as he cocked a hip to the side in an attempet to make his superior smile, which it did. "Now, can you put a shirt on?" the teal cat asked, blushing a bit._

_"What? Don't cha like wha ya see, Grimm- Kitty?" she retorted, turning to him and squishing her breasts together to try to make the the espada blush more. "C- cut that out and don't call me that! It's n- not like I d- don't like it, it's just..." He traled off. "Let's call it a night, you have work tomorow and so do I."_

_"Yeah, your right, Shit... night Keseci." Grimmjow said with his back turned, walking out the door. Once he had finaly left, the red head curled up in in the fetal posiction. Violet eyes dimmed as she drifts into uncosousness._

_*~ the next morning..._

_Keseci awoke to pure silince, which was odd. She shrugged it off as 'Grimmjow was in a meeting with her brother or still sleeping'. The wounds from yesterday were healing well, thanks to a seartin teal colored cat, and the young girl was now able to wear her uniform dress again. Sliping easily into the victorion styled dress and wondering out on to the balcony of her room in the main Las Noches, she knowtest were ruins where Syzales lab stude just the other day. Curious to what might have happend, she simple used her obliety to look into the past and watch the event to the present. Blowing a large bubble out of nothing and thinking only about he memorys of Szyale, she was able to play the 'tragety' that unfolded up to the very end._

_"Szyale, you pethetic, pink haird fool." She mummbled to herself as she watched the strange looking soul reaper run him through his heart with little effert. Watching the fight through the end and to the curent conversation she heard the freak show captain say something along the lines of "Everyone but Captain Zaraki has finished their battle."_

_"Everyone, what the...?" she asked herself blowing more bubbles and thinking of all 10 of the high- ranked Espada. Knowtesing a select few died and one still fighting. "Noitora, what are you doing. How pethetic of you to have to use your Banki form to beat a soul reaper." she commented as she watched his fight to the present as well. She froze and stopped the picture as she spotted Neliel, which broght up the memory of Pesha and Dondochaka in Szyle's fight._

_Looking at every bubbles and watching every fight she knowtested one thing in Noitora's battle. When the fight started, he said "That's right, I watched your fight with Grimmjow."_

_"Grimmjow... he fought against my orders...? Where is he then?" She scremed, knowing full well that the bubbles she had created to watch past events were also used like a sound system throughout Las Noches._

_The orbs all sped to the present and she focused of Noitora once again. "He's died, Milady." the man mummbled so his enemy's couldn't hear. "W- who did this?" she asked keeping her head down as tears ran down her face. "The orange haird one watching the fight." He replide that same as before. "Kill him or be killed, Noitora Gilgar. This is my final and only order on the subject." she commanded and in responce, Noitora lungged forward and attacked him enemy head on._

_Keseci contiued to feed Noitora information to help the fight and was mostly succeful, which got him as fair as it did in said battle. But, Noritora's hot temperdness got the better of him in the end and met his fait. All the orbs she had created popped after the soul reaper had struck the finaly blow. Leaving shrades of what appeard to be glass on the ground._

_"The first Alice was a rathful soulier of the spade, and richily he held a shard and played within his hand. Never hesitationg to slay all within his way, creating paths of blood that followed him through this piculuer land. With a sowed of steel, coded in blood. A creater of naricis ran the Alice throught. If not for the murdderis wake left behind, no one would have suspected that he had ever been." she sang in a light tone and a doll which appered to look like Noitira, appered on the raling of the balcony next to her._

_"Such a cute looking doll." the red head commented, grabbing said doll and turing it over in her hands. She contiued to sing of Szyle and the others kill without her knowing in the same rythom but with diffrent words that discribed their life and how they died._ _By time she finished, 12 dolls at her side, and one in her hand. She held the doll of Grimmjow close to her and gripped it tightly as she began to cry again. She screamd out him name encredibly loud, so much so, Uqioraa came to her aid to find her on her knees out on the balcony._

_"Milady..." he muttered, accualy frowning with him mouth open a bit as she reached for the slim, tan skind form. Turning to look at him, still clinching a doll, she smiled, red eyes, tear staned cheaks, and all. " Oh, I must look like a mess! Forgive me Uqi-"_

_"Don't cry, Milady."_

_Dont cry..._

The young Keseci Aizen jerked awake after her dream of several nights. She sighed and broght her knees to her cheast. "You don't know what he ment to me..." she mummbled before drifting in sweet unconsusness once again.

She woke again, this time to the sound of her alarm clock, next to her futon. Keseci rould onto stomich, slaming her fist at the button to stop the noise, in turn she crushed it. "Crap, again? Well, that's why I'm in the 11th divistion in the first place." She mummbled lying her head back down and lifting her legs stright up in the air. She quicky bent and jumped onto her feet. "Let's see, today I have the averige paper work and the deminstartion," She said, sliping into her uniform. "I'm getting somewhere in this world Grimmjow, I'll be just like big brother. Captain of the 9th divistion, not bad for a little girl, right?" She questioned turning to look at the dolls she had set in a row acording to rant. She hah her brother, Gin, Kaname, and all the other espada, Grimmjow the only one missing from the row since she caried it with her always.

"Well, don't wanna be late. Bye guys, be back soon." and with this she rushed out the door, slaming it behind her.

"I don't understand, why is it that I run to you when I have a problem? Could it be that I can't top it beacuse it's been chosen by my destiny? I belive. Acting like everyone else is boring, you'll realize. If I just can stay true to myself, I can anything." she sung as she ran down the roads to go met with the person she hated the most for her new job postion. She was plaining to become what her brother once was, Captain of 3rd squad, not the 5th because she personily didn't want to feel like a clone of him, but still worthy of said postion. Picking up speed as she rounded a corner an doged to men going in the oppocit direction.

"What the-? Watch where you goin' Keseci!" one of them yelled back. She turned and ran backwards wall cuping her hands to make what she aid louder. "What's the fun in that? Exacly, there is none!" she scremed back. _I think it was a smart move to go by a diffrent lastname then 'Azien', if I didn't, I don't think anyone would ever trust me._


End file.
